


You're My Heroes:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Chocolate, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, chocolate cake, guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace realized that she had been treating Danny a little bit awful, Even after he saved them from the dance, Also she had not spend time with him, or Steve, or her little brother, So, She will fix that, Will she be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace realized that she had been treating Danny a little bit awful, Even after he saved them from the dance, Also she had not spend time with him, or Steve, or her little brother, So, She will fix that, Will she be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

Grace Williams was very lucky that she had a family that loves her so much, & would do anything for her, She realized that she had not returned the sentiment in awhile, so she decided to do something about it, With the help of her grandmother, who resides in New Jersey aka Skype, she managed to make a simple dinner with pizza, salad, garlic bread, & chocolate dream peanut butter cake for dessert.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett, were getting their little boy, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards from his preschool, & they can't wait to spend some time together as a family, "So, How was your day, Buddy ?", Steve asked with a smile, It warmed Danny's heart, that his lover, & best friend takes interest in their kids' lives, no matter if it's boring, or something new. "It was great !", The Four Year Boy exclaimed, & he went on & told his tale of what happened during the day.

 

Grace had just finished frosting the cake, & she had dinner on the table, she knew that this was the right start to make up to her ohana, for how she acted. **"I ** _will_** definitely give those three men the respect, that they deserve"** , she thought to herself, as she vowed with a smile, & she went to make sure that everything remains perfect. As soon as she finished, the three important people in her life pulled up, & unlocked the door, & came inside, they were shocked by the surprise.

 

"What's all this, Monkey ?", The Blond asked with a smile, Steve smiled bigger, & said with a nod, "Yeah, What's the special occasion ?", Charlie was just transfixed on the whole setting, "Nothing special, I just felt bad for the way I acted, & not spending more time with you guys, Also, I took you guys for granted, I am so sorry for that", she said, as she hugged the three of them in a group hug. "I love you all", she said softly, as she kissed her three special men on the cheek.

 

Steve said with a smile, "I love you too, Gracie, You will always be my special girl, I am so very lucky to have you as a daughter", "I am proud to be your daughter, Dad", Gracie said, as she hugged him tightly, "I _am_ so proud of you, Monkey, You are the best daughter that anyone could ask for", He hugged her to him, once she finished hugging Steve. "Takes one to know one, I am so proud of you, Danno, You are the best", She kissed his cheek once more,  & she smiled at her brother. "You are the toughest little man that I know", she hugged him, & held him to her, while she looked at her fathers, "You are all my heroes", They shared kisses, & hugs for a final time, & they sat down at the table, "We are incredibly lucky", Danny said with a smile, Steve looked at his children, "We sure are", they shared a kiss, & they dug into the meal, that Grace had wonderfully created.

 

The End.


End file.
